


Tales of Coffee and Emergencies

by akaHAZZAP



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Accidental meeting, Coffee, Colleagues - Freeform, Doctors, ED - Freeform, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hospital, Romance, Slow Burn, emergencies, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaHAZZAP/pseuds/akaHAZZAP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - All Felicity Smoak, ED Doctor, wants to do that morning is get to work on time. However an early, surprise meeting with her new work colleague is bound to make her morning eventful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of Coffee and Emergencies

BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP. Felicity's hand emerged from underneath the duvet whacking off the alarm which had very rudely woken her up. She snuggled back under the blanket, undeterred by the alarm and the fact that she had to be up and start her shift in precisely one hour. Sometimes being a doctor sucked, and this morning was definitely going to be one of those mornings. It wasn't that Felicity hated being a doctor, no it was the fact that twelve hour shifts was an actual thing in her life and no matter how rewarding saving a life or helping the little old lady who had fallen and fractured her wrist was appealing there was still something goddam awful about having to get up so early in the morning after a week of consecutive nightshifts. This was definitely something which they did not warn you at med school. And not surprisingly because who would want to have to suffer through twelve hour shifts, nightshifts and early mornings for the rest of their life?

BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP. Her alarm sounded again. An unmistakable groan and this time a head materialised from underneath the duvet. Felicity pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes and blinked several times, attempting to rid her eyes of sleep. It took her a few minutes of adjusting to the light and attempting to work out what exactly the alarm clock said before the time dawned on her. Six thirty. 

"Oh frack!" 

Felicity pushed the bed covers down and scrambled off the bed promptly, tripping over various items on her way to the bathroom. That was another thing she really needed to do. Tidy her room, but that would have to wait.

She ran out of her bathroom, toothbrush still in her mouth as she slid her glasses on to her face and everything became that much clearer. No wonder it took her so long to be able to read her alarm clock, sometimes she forgot she actually needed her glasses to see clearly. Thinking about the time, she glanced at the clock again: Six thirty-five. She was definitely going to be lucky to make it to her shift on time. 35 minutes was definitely not enough time for a 15 minute walk, getting ready at home and then changing again at the hospital (for infection control purposes you know). Damn seven am shifts were hell. It was definitely going to be a tight squeeze for time. The second time she emerged from her bathroom she was almost ready to go. She gathered her most important items (her phone, tablet and her rucksack) before speeding out of her room and quickly plucking a banana and a bottle of water on her way out of the house. If only she had got up ten minutes earlier she would have managed to have her daily morning beloved cup of coffee. If she was quick (and lucky) she might manage to pick up a coffee once she arrived at work.

With the thought of this spurring her on, Felicity began her speed walk (or slow jog) to work. You would have thought that after two years of early morning shifts Felicity would have become better organised with her time management skills, but unfortunately she had not. 

"I will not be late this morning," she puffed out in time to her music as her arms swung rapidly by her side, she increased her speed that little bit more. The only plus was that it was not pouring with rain, the sun was out and at least that made her feel a little bit better.

So luck was on her side that morning, or at least that was what Felicity thought at that current moment. And as expected her luck was definitely about to change. Felicity made it to work in a record time of 15 minutes (so maybe going to the gym was finally paying off...) and there was no queue at the little cafe in the hospital. She had ten minutes til she was due on shift and that was definitely enough time to quickly pick up a coffee so she could get her morning caffeine intake. Taking a sip of her coffee, she sighed happily as she began her journey down the corridor. There were too few things in her life that made her as content as a nice latte. Unfortunately for Felicity however, her luck and mood were about to take a sharp change of direction. Out of nowhere a large muscular man bumped into her right side. And of course she was holding her coffee in her right arm. This allowed it (much to Felicity's dismay) to spill out of her cup.

"Goddam! Watch where you are going!" shouted Felicity. Her hot coffee spilt down her cleavage, soaking both her top and bra. Thank god she had learnt from past experiences and had a spare top in her locker. Coffee or more often than not blood definitely was not a good look to have when meeting patients, or anyone for that matter. Felicity's eyes focused in on the rather large, and rather well built man (well she had eyes didn't she?) who had run into her. He, however was still not paying any attention or maybe he wasn't even aware to the fact that he had just run full force into her and spilled her beloved coffee all the way down her. "Hey! Yes you there!" she called after him as he continued on his journey straight past her. 

"Sorry! I'm really late!" he called over his shoulder. She got a quick glance of his face, short dark blonde hair and blue eyes before he continued down the corridor. 

"So," she sighed "I'm not going to get a new latte then?" The last person who had promptly dumped coffee over her (who was okay maybe her ex-boyfriend ) did at least he had the courtesy of buying her a new coffee! "Well that's great for you!" She called after him her voice dropping as he went out of her sight. "Because unlike you I am going to be late and I cannot cope with being late and without my nice morning caffeine fix..."

*

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Caitlin as Felicity eventually arrived in the changing rooms. She gulped down the SINGLE mouth of coffee which had not been split down her before sending a glare in Caitlin's direction. 

"Don't even get me started!" replied Felicity, pulling her top which was clinging to her body due to the wetness and pulling it over her head. "First, my alarm went off at least twice without me getting up, and you know how the morning is going to be bad if that happens." Caitlin nodded in agreement. It was definitely not the first time, and Caitlin was sure it would not be the last time, that Felicity would arrive at work in a bad mood due to not getting her ass out of bed. "And then I was super speedy at getting here and the queue at the little coffee shop was basically none existent I thought I would at least make myself more bearable for you guys...."

"Well that definitely was a kind thought..." smirked Caitlin and for the second time that morning Felicity shot her daggers.

"Yes I know, I always aim to please! However, that plan back fired when a devilishly handsome man pushed right past me causing my beloved coffee to find a new home. All over my front. Look it has even soaked my bra! He is goddam lucky that one: the coffee was not boiling hot because it could have most definitely scalded me and two: that I didn't run down the corridor after him demanding a new cup. I was that close-" she gestured a centimetre distance with her index and thumb "-to demanding number two."

"And I'm sure you had every right to demand a new cup," Caitlin replied, she was sitting on the bench drinking her own cup of coffee as Felicity tied her hair neatly into her usual ponytail. 

"Just don't come near me with that coffee or I might just steal it!" laughed Felicity, her venting to Caitlin had begun to calm her down slightly and she was almost ready to begin her demanding shift in the accident and emergency department.

"So he was devilishly handsome as well was he?" asked Caitlin, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively at Felicity.

"Well that might have been the third reason why I didn't demand a coffee from him," replied Felicity as she blushed remembering how toned his body had felt when he bumped into her and she couldn't forget his deep blue eyes. "We all remember what happened the last time I ran after a reasonably attractive male and that did not exactly go to plan..."

"You could say that again," chuckled Caitlin. She hid behind her coffee mug as they made their way to the staff room for morning handover. "I'm not sure what was more funny the fact that you tripped over your own feet and landed very unlady-like on the floor, or the word vomit which came out of your mouth when he tried to help you up."

"Don't even remind me." Felicity pronounced each word with embarrassment at being reminded of that mortifying experience. 

"Nice of you to join us ladies!" called Quentin Lance, the most senior manager of the department.

"I had an accident with a not unattractive male and coffee," called Felicity as she leant on the counter examining the board which had every patients detail and bed numbers on it. It was a usual occurrence for something like this to happen to her and everyone she worked with knew this all too well.

"Well there's nothing new there then, eh blondie?" chuckled Roy, a relatively new grad nurse who had only been in the department for a few months. 

"Anyway, enough about Felicity's miss in devours, let's get back to business!" exclaimed Lance clapping his hands as he began to discuss the handover. It took only ten minutes for the handover this morning, thankfully nothing really seemed untoward. 

"And I just have one final thing to say to you, this is Oliver Queen, doctor, newest addition to the department, he will be working with Tommy for the first week getting to grips with the ward and hospital and I imagine you all will be welcoming and help him settle in!"

Oh god no. That was Felicity's first thought when she looked up into the attractive, deep blue eyes of Oliver Queen. That devilishly, not unattractive male who had bumped into her was most definitely (or unfortunately?) standing in front of her with an almost smirk, almost 'I'm sorry I split coffee all over you' look. Because that look did exist right? And of course he was looking directly at her, why had she not kept her mouth shut when she had entered the room? By the time Felicity came to her senses everyone had begun to leave the room and Oliver was approaching her.

"Oliver Queen. New doctor, Or should I say the very attractive male who split coffee over you this morning?" smirked Oliver holding out his hand to shake Felicity's. She blushed as she grasped his hand.

"Erm, I think Oliver Queen is the best answer," she squeaked in reply, her face turning extremely red in embarrassment. Why did it always have to happen to her? "But you are attractive. I mean not attractive. Well not unattractive just, not attractive if you get what I mean?" she rambled her eyes widening as her mouth continued to move without her permission. Oliver frowned his face definitely illustrating the fact that he did not have the faintest idea of what she was trying to say. 

"Anyway I have to get to work now and not look at you. People to see, patients to cure!" She scampered, leaving the room. Taking a deep breath she tried to taken in everything which she had just rambled to him. How she had managed to completed her medical degree with a mouth like hers she had no idea. She was half way down the corridor before she changed her mind. She definitely needed to say something witty or maybe just demand a coffee from him. She poked her head through the door and saw Oliver was still there, evidently waiting for Tommy to return. He looked up, surprised at her sudden reappearance.

"Oh and I forgot to say you most definitely owe me a cup of coffee!" announced Felicity before disappearing as quickly as she reappeared.

Well, Oliver thought. He was most definitely going to enjoy working with Felicity.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - So guys this is a little AU regarding our favourite Arrow fandom. I'm not sure if this shall just be a one!shot or if I shall continue this or not. Depends on feedback and if anyone would appreciate a multi!chapter fic! 


End file.
